42 : Looking Death in the Eyes
by quidditchgirl13
Summary: In the flurry of events surrounding the Final Battle in Deathly Hallows, Harry encounters the Resurrection Stone and later Dumbledore at King’s Cross. Set to Coldplay’s new song "42." DH Spoilers, don't say you weren't warned.


**42**

**In the flurry of events surrounding the Final Battle in Deathly Hallows (SPOILERS AHEAD- don't say you weren't warned :)), Harry encounters the Resurrection Stone and later Dumbledore at King's Cross. Set to Coldplay's "42," from Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends.**

Disclaimer : Let's just make this quick and easy, I don't own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling's. I use some of her direct quotes from the book, but those are not mine either. Any quote in this story is hers. Thanks.

Author's Note : After a really long hiatus, I'm kind of reentering the fanfiction world. I can't guarantee writing speedily as I have a pretty busy summer ahead of me, but every so often, you'll see a one-shot, or a chapter to one of my stories pop up. I'm sorry it's taken so long haha. But this is a fic that just woke me up from my long break... and I had to write it down. It's getting me back into the swing of writing I guess. Well, I hope you enjoy.. and I would suggest listening to the song "42" while reading to achieve the full effect of the fic. Thank you.

* * *

He had just discovered what the snitch really was. It was the Resurrection Stone! He could not even fathom excitement, he was about to die. What was the point of all of this now? He wouldn't live to see another day... he couldn't destroy Nagini, he failed. Someone else would have to do it for him.

As these thoughts rushed through Harry's head, he heard shuffling movements around him, and opened his eyes from the trance-like state he was in. Figures circled him, but they were not living, nor dead.

_Those who are dead are not dead  
They're just living my head_

He guessed that it was all in his head, that they weren't really there. For around him, his parents, Sirius, and Lupin were there. And he stood there, in reverie.

_And since I fell for that spell  
I am living there as well  
Oh.._

He'd desired for so long to see these people. He'd wanted to see his parents for as long as he could remember, Sirius since he fell through the tapestry a couple of years ago, Lupin since he glimpsed his dead body lying there in the Great Hall. We all dream of talking to people who have left us... We suddenly feel lost without them. Harry stood there and took them in, and felt like he was finally found. He knew they were only an illusion, but he wanted it to last, forever.

_Time is so short and I'm sure  
There must be something more_

He stood there, stoic, as his mother searched his face longingly. He wanted this moment to last forever. For her to never leave. Time passed and he soon found himself talking to them. Apologizing to Lupin about his death. Sirius mentioned that they were not there, they were just a part of Harry. But they would accompany Harry to his deathbed, and that's all that mattered to him at that moment.

_Those who are dead are not dead  
They're just living my head oh…  
And since I fell for that spell  
I am living there as well oh…_

As he walked through the forest with his dearest ones, he felt that he was at home. Not the feeling that he felt at the Weasleys', nor the feeling he felt while at Hogwarts. He felt as if, even if he died, he'd die happy because he was with the people he'd longed to be with.

Harry walked into the clearing, knowing that this would be where it all ended for him. He barely noticed that it was where _they_ had seen Aragog more than five years ago. Five years seemed like eons ago now. He had been a child five years ago. Now he was about to die. His hour was over and he was in the hands of Voldermort. He dropped the Resurrection Stone and the voices (he refused to call them ghosts) disappeared, leaving him alone to face death. Faintly, he heard Hagrid out of somewhere scream for him, but he too was soon silenced. His last thoughts were of Ginny, how it felt when their lips touched...

He saw the flash of green light, and it was all over.

_Time is so short and I'm sure  
There must be something more_

Harry awoke, not knowing how long had passed since he had glimpsed the green light. He wasn't sure where he was, what had happened, nothing. He had no idea at all what had happened. He could touch, feel, and even see. He heard pained voices around him. He wished he was clothed, and robes appeared near him. Where was he?!

_You thought you might be a ghost  
You thought you might be a ghost  
You didn't get to heaven but you made it close  
You didn't get to heaven but you made it close_

Was this heaven? He honestly doubted it. Maybe it was he in a bizarre station that would transport him there? In the empty hall around him, he saw a disgusting, horrible looking child struggling for life. He was scared. He wished he'd find someone who would comfort him.

Just mere seconds after he thought that (did time even work here?), Dumbledore's voice was audible.

"You cannot help."

He couldn't believe his ears. He spun around and saw Dumbledore standing there, clean and white, pure. They walked. According to Dumbledore, he was dead, yet Harry was not.

_You thought you might be a ghost  
You thought you might be a ghost  
You didn't get to heaven but you made it close  
You didn't get to heaven but you oh oh  
Oh oh…_

Dumbledore explained to him that Voldermort had only killed the part of the soul in Harry that was his. And the small, repulsive creature, it could not be helped. Harry suspected it was the remnants of Voldermort's soul that was extinguished by Voldermort himself. Harry was the seventh horcrux! Dumbledore had pure happiness radiating off of him.

They were in King's Cross, he finally realized. If Harry chose to die, a train would take him on. If Harry chose to return back to life, he would be transported into the battle and may be able to kill Voldermort forever. He decided to go back to his life, even if it was filled with pain and loss.

"Tell me one last thing," said Harry. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"

"Of course it is happening inside of your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"

_Those who are dead are not dead  
They're just living my head  
Oh.._

_**And soon, he was back into the forest...**_

the end.

Author's Note : Well, I hope you liked it. Please review, as it took me a lot of effort to write this after being out of touch for more than a year. Even if you didn't like it, I'd appreciate if you'd tell me why. Thank you.

-quidditchgirl13


End file.
